Convention Fun
by Toadychan
Summary: YuriyxRei — On hiatus. Will be rewritten and reposted in the future.


_AN: I looked in the mirror while I had my tiger ear headband on that I got at Anime North, and I suddenly pictured Rei buying one like it at an anime convention and wearing it... Then this popped out! I have yet to read a fic where anyone goes to an anime convention. XD -hopes she's original- Ah well. YURIYxREI! SPREAD THE WORD! :D_

**Title:** Convention Fun  
**Rating:** PG-14  
**Author:** Shinwa no Akuma  
**Summary:** AU - Rei meets someone very interesting at an anime convention and the friendship blossoms. But are things as they appear? What is Yuriy hiding and what will happen when Rei gets mixed up in it? YuriyxRei, TakaoxMax.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, nor any of its characters. They belong to Aoki Takao-san. I merely own the plot and any characters you may see that aren't from the anime and/or manga.

**General Notes:** Contains shounen-ai, perhaps yaoi later on. Rating may go up. Rated for possible language and shounen-ai/yaoi content.

**Chapter Warnings:** Mild-ish language, shounen-ai... Usual stuff!

**Ages:**

Yuriy - 22  
Kai - 20  
Rei - 19  
Takao, Max - 18

"Speech"  
'_Thought_'  
-------------------- Scene change

--------------------  
Convention Fun, CHAPTER I  
_Dance Dance Revolution_  
---

Rei got into his car, setting his small backpack on the passenger's seat before putting his seatbelt on with a click. He turned on the little built-in radio and began humming to the song that came on. Adjusting his rearview mirror, he smiled to himself and pulled out of the driveway, pleased it was such a beautiful day. This would be a fun anime convention indeed.

The hour long drive was rather uneventful, except for rather a few stares he received at stop lights, but he was used to that. Although he didn't think himself very attractive, everyone else seemed to find him very much so.

He pulled into a parking space he was surprised was empty and looked around. His destination was the large brown brick building at the end of the parking lot with the long line-up.

"Damn. Well, I should've expected this." Rei mumbled to himself as he grabbed his bag and got out of the vehicle.

As he got closer to the building, he grinned to himself, recognizing many of the costumes people were wearing. Before getting in the line-up, he opened his bag for a moment to take out his digital camera and then looked around again.

"Aha... You shall be the first victim of Kon Rei's photography session." he chuckled slightly as he walked up to a girl with a medium-length blonde wig and beautiful white wings strapped to her back.

"Excuse me," he said politely with his kindest smile. "May I take some pictures of you?"

"Uh, oh, sure!" she stuttered slightly, a small blush creeping onto her face.

After several poses, Rei expressed his gratitude, but before he could continue on his quest he was asked by the girl if she may take a picture of him and get a hug.

"But I'm not dressed as anyone."

"That's okay! I, uh, like to get pictures of whoever takes pictures of me!" she smiled.

Rei knew that was a cover-up, she wanted a picture to show off to her friends most likely, but he felt flattered and went along with it. The girl took a picture of him herself, then got her gawking friend to take a picture of her hugging Rei.

After that little session was over, he set out for a couple more pictures before he got into the line-up, unsurprised when a similar thing happened with a male cosplayer. Maybe he should've dressed up, and as someone ugly.

After about ten minutes of standing in line and snapping some pictures of cosplaying passers-by, Rei made it to the registration desk at last. He examined the little character on his new name badge before pinning it to his white shirt.

'_Now where could they be..._?' he thought, glancing around the large room. '_Maybe they're not here yet. I'll go on another photo hunt, then._'

There were many, many people dressed up as their favourite, or perhaps least favourite, anime characters abound, many of which fell victim to Rei's camera flashing. He got a lot of pictures taken of himself as well, and after that he almost felt sorry for the ones he took pictures of, knowing the horror of almost being blinded by the camera's flash.

A good twenty minutes passed and there was still no sign of his friends. '_I hope nothing happened to them..._'

Just then, someone caught his eye. He was quite tall and had fiery red hair and icy blue eyes that contrasted quite well with his pale complexion. He wore a tight, dark red button-up shirt that was somewhat messily untucked with tight black jeans that left little to the imagination. Something about that man sent a rather lovely shiver down Rei's spine.

The red-haired man slowly turned to face his direction, causing Rei's breath to quicken. He was slowly looking him up and down, seeming to take in every detail of him from his feline-like golden eyes and pointed ears to his unusually sharp incisors and incredibly long braided raven black hair. Rei began to feel quite self-conscious, wanting to adjust his white T-shirt and dark blue jeans so they looked just perfect, if that were possible, and he almost wanted to hide his somewhat unusual face because of its feline characteristics.

The red-haired man grinned, which made Rei blush a little bit, but before anything more could happen he heard a squeal and was bowled over. He let out a loud yelp as he was knocked to the floor, but didn't receive any injuries, thanking his martial arts for teaching him how to fall properly.

"Reeeeiiii!" the one on top of him squealed again. He winced slightly at the high note and then looked into the face of his attacker.

"Max! Did you eat pure sugar for breakfast?"

"Close!" the hyper blue-eyed blonde boy grinned, bouncing a little.

"Stop that and get off, you're making a big scene." Rei mumbled, not wanting the bouncing to do anything to his body that would embarrass him greatly.(1)

"Sorry!" Max got up quickly and put a hand on the back of his head before helping his fallen friend up.

"Max! Jeez! Don't do that." a blue-haired teen said, running up to the two of them, panting.

"Sorry, Takao." Max apologized again with a blush.

"Hey, Taka-chan. You gotta get a leash for this guy." the golden-eyed man chuckled.

"Stop calling me that! And I think I just might." Rei was the only one to catch the double-meaning behind that.

"Hentai.(2)" he chuckled, causing Max to blink innocently.

Takao chuckled nervously before changing the subject. "So, where's Shellfish?(3) I thought he'd be here before you, seeing as how he's mister punctual." he scanned the large crowds with his chocolate brown eyes, not seeing anyone familiar.

The blue-haired man's scanning reminded Rei of who had been 'scanning' him only moments ago. He turned his head quickly in the direction that the fiery redhead had been, causing his braid to swish with the motion, only to see him gone. '_Where'd he go...?_'

"Hey, Earth to Reeeiii..." Max said as he waved his hand in front of the neko-boy's face.

"Oh, sorry. Dazed off a bit there. As for Kai, I'm not sure, I'm getting worried..."

Just then they were all startled by a deep voice that sounded oddly menacing. "Looking for someone?"(4)

"Kai!" the ebony-haired man almost yelled, holding a hand on his chest. "Don't do that!"

That just succeeded in making Kai laugh, even more so when he saw the looks on Max and Takao's faces.

Kai was quite tall, a good few inches taller than Rei, who was the tallest out of their little group of friends. He had lovely hair two shades of blue, navy at the back and slate at the front. Today he wore a black muscle shirt and somewhat baggy black jeans with his matching black belt that had a phoenix engraved in the buckle. His black leather jacket with a large red phoenix emblazoned on the back adorned his upper body as well.

Kai had gone out with Rei for quite some time, both of them being each others first love. Things just didn't quite work out, but somehow they remained the best of friends, Kai acting as a protective big brother, even if he was only a year older than Rei.

Rei, Kai, Takao and Max just about grew up with each other, having met when they were in their young teenage years. Actually, it was at this very anime convention that they had met, and so it was pretty much traditional for them to go each year together.

"I wish you'd knock that off!" Takao said, glaring at the tallest man.

"How about I knock that ridiculous hat off your head?" Kai said, rolling his eyes.

Takao always wore a red and blue baseball cap that he rarely took off. He claimed it to be his lucky hat, and they knew it was a very special item to him; it was given to him by his big brother, who he hadn't seen in many years. Along with his cap, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a mythical blue dragon on the front and a red jacket over that. He also had on a pair of baggy black cargo pants, which was an interesting change for him.

The blonde boy beside Takao, who happened to be his lover, was wearing a plain yellow T-shirt with a green and yellow sweater tied around his small waist, while baggy forest green pants adorned his lower body. Max didn't generally change the colour scheme of his clothes. They all seemed to be yellow and green. Though, he did look good in those colours.

"Oh, come on already! I want to get to the Dealer's Room as soon as possible! I want to get all the good stuff before anyone else can." Max smiled his beautiful smile, instantly winning Takao over.

"Alright, let's go!" the bluenette said, smiling back at Max.

The small group of four headed toward the lineup for the Dealer's Room, the room to buy all your anime necessities, chattering all the while. Rei frequently got out of the line to get pictures of more cosplayers, but the others were used to that and continuously saved his spot. Though it annoyed them sometimes, they put up with it, knowing how passionate Rei was about his photography. He was currently studying to get into the business.

When they finally got inside the room, Max nearly fainted. It was much bigger than last year, to his absolute delight. With a rather loud noise of happiness he took off, followed not-so-closely by Takao, leaving Rei and Kai alone.

"He's always like that." Kai said, shaking his head, masking a small smile.

"Yeah, but this year more so. I mean, look at it!" Rei gestured to the room with his hand.

It was indeed big. Figurines of hundreds of anime characters sat on shelves and desks all over, more desks many feet long were covered in DVDs and Japanese comic books while others sold candy and other random anime items. It was also littered with people in costumes of all shapes and sizes in a many array of colours. There was also a large crowd gathered roughly around the center of the large room. For what, they weren't sure, but Rei was curious about it.

"I don't see the big deal." the eldest shrugged his shoulders, receiving a playful whack from his companion.

"I know you like this room as much as the rest of us, so stop acting cool and let's go buy things! Then see what that crowd is about." Rei chuckled and began to walk around the room, heading first for the manga table.

After over half an hour of shopping, the four friends met up again at the table that sold all kinds of candy that was hard to find anywhere else. Of course, the blonde of the group had made this his first stop, but decided to come back again just in case he missed something.

When they finished there, Rei wandered over to the large group of people, his friends lagging behind. Max and Takao were rather tired out from running all over the place, and Kai was most likely making sure they didn't run off again, even if they did look tired. They did have candy, after all.

"DDR!" the neko-jin exclaimed excitedly.

"D-D-What now?" Takao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"DDR! Dance Dance Revolution!" he explained to his exercise inclined friend.

They watched as two people danced together, eyes glued to the brightly lit monitor as their feet moved rapidly to the beat of the song, trying their best not to miss an arrow as it scrolled up the screen. Rei was getting very excited. He hadn't played this game in a long time, as the convention hadn't had one of these machines for a few years now, and he never had much luck with finding the game for a home console.

"I claim next go!" he said, smiling widely, revealing his feline fangs.

"It's almost scary when he smiles like that." Takao half-whispered to Max, who chuckled.

"I heard that." Rei said as he stuck his tongue out at the shorter two.

"Grow-up time, guys." Kai said with a small smirk on his face. At that Rei simply turned to him with his tongue stuck out. "I'll put that back in your mouth if I have to." Rei laughed and went back to watching the two dancing.

When they finished and stepped down to grab their things and go sit down somewhere to catch their breath, the golden-eyed teen immediately got onto one of the mats. Already he had many peoples' attention just from his looks, though he seemed oblivious to it. Kai couldn't help glaring at those who had their eyes stuck on his friend, not that they paid any attention to him. Rei picked one of his favourite songs, a dancey one titled 'Butterfly,' and set the difficulty on heavy, just to see if he could still do it.

The song began and Rei closed his eyes, listening to the beat of the song and blocking out all other noise. He absorbed the beat and followed his senses as to when to start moving his feet. He hit the first arrow with a 'Perfect' and continued dancing about with the beat, hardly missing any arrows, to the surprise of many of his watchers. He seemed to subconsciously make such an innocent dance almost erotic, moving almost every part of his body. He didn't open his eyes once, many noted.

The song finished and the raven-haired youth opened his eyes at last to examine his score.

'_Not bad for not having played in a few years!_' he mused while wiping his forehead. After a moment of regaining his lost breath, he turned around to the crowd. "Does anyone want to play against me?" he said with a smile, clearly enjoying himself.

"I will." a somewhat deep voice spoke up.

Rei caught an accent in the voice he was sure he had heard before, but couldn't quite place it for some reason. That thought immediately leaked out of his mind, as well as just about every other comprehensible thought, as he saw the owner of the voice. It was the redhead he had seen earlier before Max had tackled him, and he looked as attractive as he had then. He calmly stepped up onto the second mat with a small smirk on his face, his hands in his pockets.

"I want to pick the song, though. Is that okay?" the redhead said with his entrancing voice, snapping Rei out of a light daze.

"Y-Yeah." the neko-jin said quietly, trying to hide his blush. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard Kai growl angrily. He shrugged it off as him hearing things, and tried to focus on the game.

Rei couldn't help but allow his small blush to grow as he saw the song the other male had chosen. It was probably childish of him, but he always found the song a little... inappropriate? The title was 'Do It All Night,' and he had to say, it had some somewhat explicit lyrics.(5) He noticed the smirk on the redhead's face out of the corner of his eye, but he tried to ignore it.

Taking a deep breath, he again closed his eyes, listening to the song and blocking out all other sounds - hopefully the lyrics as well. The beat to this song was stronger than the one he had played previously, meaning more arrows. He couldn't keep his eyes closed for the whole song this time.

As it began, he watched the arrows intently, again moving his feet as well as most of his body subconsciously. He was having trouble concentrating on the screen, being able to see the other male dance in his peripheral vision. He found it very distracting, for when he moved his whole body, he done it on purpose - and he done it well, Rei had to admit.

When the song ended, Rei had lost more breath than he had previously, and was sweating significantly more. Though he didn't mind, he thought it better for his body. The redhead's score was higher than his, he noted, but he smiled regardless and turned to face the man.

"Good game!" he said good spiritedly.

The redhead nodded with a smile on his own pale lips. "I'm Yuriy, by the way."

"Yuriy? Russian!" Rei said, finally placing his accent. Kai had an accent similar to Yuriy's, but it seemed softer. He guessed Kai had been living in Japan longer than Yuriy had and lost some of it.

"Yeah, Russian." Yuriy chuckled as he stepped off the dance mats, Rei following suit, allowing other people to have a go at the game.

"Oh yeah, I'm Rei."

"Rei... It's been a pleasure meeting you, Rei." Yuriy said with a twinkle in his icy eyes that made Rei blush again.

"And you. I hope to see you again."

"I'll be staying for the weekend, so there's a good chance you will."

"Me, too. Why don't we meet somewhere?" Rei said, getting a bit excited. He felt strange around this man, almost as if gravity was pulling him toward the redhead. He wasn't one to argue with gravity, so he continued on.

"Sounds good to me. How about the restaurant across the street at twelve o'clock? I'll be with some friends there."

"Okay. That works out, I'll have some to drag along, too." the neko-jin smiled even brighter, pointing over his shoulder to his companions.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, then." Yuriy said and winked at Rei before turning around and walking off somewhere.

The remaining teenager was sure he felt his heart flutter. Was he falling in love with that man? So soon? He didn't even know anything about him. Though, he did know love came out of the weirdest situations at times. Pushing it to the back of his mind for the time being, he walked back to his friends with a sort of dopey smile on his face.

--------------------

_A/N: Finally, the first chapter of this is complete! :3 I'm not too happy with the DDR scene, but I have yet to play that game so I don't know how it goes 'n stuff. x.X But I will on the 23rd! XD Yaaay. Anyway! I hope you like it. :3 My first YuriyxRei fic, and I know a couple of people who will probably kill me for this, but who cares? XD Also, let me know if I should pair Kai up with somebody... I just realized he's all alone. o.O;; Poor guy!_

_Review if ya can!_

_**- Shinwa no Akuma**_

(1): I'm such a pervert. XD  
(2): 'Hentai' has taken the meaning of anime porn in general, but if you look it up, it actually only means 'pervert' or 'perverted.'  
(3): If you look it up in a Japanese-English dictionary, it has 'Kai' as meaning 'seashell' or 'shellfish.' XD I like making Takao call him Shellfish, as I like to do so myself.  
(4): If you don't get it, Kai was making a scary voice. XD;  
(5): It _does_! XD Go to AnimeLyrics(dot)com then in Game Lyrics click D, then find Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix and click on Do It All Night! -sweatdrops-


End file.
